


FWB

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FWB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: The first time it happened it was a complete accident.





	FWB

**Anonymous asked: For the Drarry thing: FWB. I know it's not technically one word is that okay? Can it be NSFW as well??**

**I hope this okay! It’s alright!**

The first time it happened it was a complete accident.

Of course, it wasn’t a full accident, you can’t fuck someone on accident. Them meeting, however, had been a complete accident, which then lead to the aforementioned fucking.

It had been an accident when, in the back of the shaded bar, Draco had let slip to Potter that he needed a good fuck. He had not expected Potter to react as he did.

“Well Malfoy, how about you give me a go?”

Draco had sat there open-mouthed, not believing that Potter had just suggested it. When he had looked at his old school rival though, with blown out pupils in eyes that roved over his body, lingering on his crotch, he knew it was a serious offer.

“If you think you’re good enough Potter” The name seemed to set something off in the other man. A predatory smirk split his face and he leaned into Malfoy’s space.

“Only if you can take it Malfoy” He breathed back and there was no way Draco could refuse.

“I can take a lot of things Potter”

Potter didn’t say anything, just stared at him with that fucking smirk on his face.

Draco read between the lines. “No strings. Just sex Potter”

Potter’s grin widened as he leaned forwards “Of course Malfoy”

Somehow they had ended back at Draco’s flat, Draco on his front spread over his bed with Harry over him.

“Fuck yes, like that” Draco gasped out as Potter’s fingers worked him open.

“Jesus Malfoy, the way you fucking look” Potter breathed, and on the next thrust of his fingers he pushed deeper until the two were up to the knuckle. He held them there pushing upwards and Draco moaned in response.

He could feel his knees start to shake and his shoulders ache. Potter seemed to notice too and he wrapped his hand around the back of Draco’s neck, forcing his front down on the bed and his arse in the air. Draco bucked back onto his fingers and Potter laughed.

“Fuck” Draco grunted as Potter slipped in a third finger. He went to buck back again but Potter slapped his arse hard and he bit the quilt to try and hide his gasp of pleasure.

“Stay still” Potter purred, pumping his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. Draco was still biting the quilt, knowing if he stopped, the howls in his throat would echo through the room. “Fuck your arse is amazing” Potter slurred, sliding his hand over the spot he had hit.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Draco groaned and he bucked back hard.

“Fuck” He heard Potter muttered and he looked back. Potter was watching his fingers move in and out of Draco, his green eyes not moving from the spot and moaned. Of course, Potter would be good in fucking bed, why had Draco expected anything different?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this cut off! I do have a word limit for these aha otherwise I get carried away. However, I do plan on writing a fic for this as I’ve had this idea for a while aha.
> 
> Send me a word and I’ll write a Drarry drabble for it!


End file.
